La decisión de quererte
by Daniizele
Summary: Naruto y Hinata tienen una cita después de tanto tiempo sin verse; pero por terceras personas, su cita no va como lo planearon [Naruhina] [One-Shot]


_Escribiendo para el fandom de Naruto, aunque ya terminó el manga, pero los haters siguen dolidos. Pero bueno, ya no hay que hablar de eso. Hoy les traigo mi primer Naruhina, espero que le guste._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El hermoso y cálido sol brillaba para Naruto y Hinata, dándoles la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de una merecida cita. Ambos habían estado en diversas misiones, por lo que estaban alejados de la aldea, quitándoles la oportunidad de verse en algún momento. Así que aprovecharían el único día que tenían de descanso, y que mejor medicina para relajar sus cuerpos adoloridos que comer ramen de Ichiraku.

La joven pareja caminaba de lo más contenta por toda la aldea; Naruto le relataba a Hinata las grandiosas aventuras y los riesgos por los que había pasado en su misión, llegando a exagerar un poco el relato; esto con el fin de quedar como un ninja genial, capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier adversidad, y así poder enamorarla un poco más.

Hinata sonreía, disfrutaba escuchar las historias del rubio, sentía que eso los acercaba cada vez más como pareja.

Luego de un recorrido entretenido, ambos llegaron al puesto de ramen, y Naruto se apresuró a ordenar.

El dueño del local ponía ante ellos dos tazones extra grandes de ramen recién hechos, deleitando el sentido olfativo del rubio, dándole las ganas de quererlos probar de inmediato. Así que ignorando la regla de los tres minutos, dio las gracias y se dispuso a comer, logrando quemarse debido a que el ramen aún estaba caliente.

— ¡Naruto-kun!—Hinata se alarmó al ver que el rubio se quejaba por el ardor en su lengua.

—No… No es nada, no te preocupes—dijo para no preocuparla.

—Por supuesto que no está bien… Naruto-kun saca tu lengua—le pidió. Naruto obedeció, y lentamente sacó su lengua. La peliazul tomó de la mesa un poco de azúcar blanca y con delicadeza la espolvoreó en el área quemada y la dejó disolver.

— ¿Eh?, realmente funciona—el rubio sintió como el ardor en su lengua iba desapareciendo lentamente—g-gracias Hinata.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme—dijo con modestia.

Ambos siguieron comiendo, pero esta vez, Naruto esperaba a que su preciado ramen se enfriara un poco y así seguir degustándolo, no quería volver a molestar a Hinata y quedar como un idiota que se quemaba la lengua por impaciente. Ante ella tenía que ser alguien genial. Pero su gusto por el ramen no ayudaba mucho; pues varias pilas de tazones se encontraban alrededor de él; siendo el blanco de críticas de los otros clientes que se encontraban en el local.

—Aun no entiendo como la hija de un poderoso clan, pierde el tiempo con un mocoso—era el comentario de uno de los clientes—siendo una joven hermosa, es demasiado tonta, debería de buscarse a alguien de su misma posición.

Fue más que obvio que Naruto había escuchado ese comentario, y no le agradó para nada. Creía que las personas del pueblo ya lo aceptaban, pero al parecer, había uno que otro que aún lo despreciaba. Aunque le daba igual, no era nada nuevo para él eso de los insultos, pero nunca perdonaría si se metieran con Hinata. Así que, sin decir nada, se levantó de su asiento y así poner en su sitio a esos sujetos.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde estos se encontraban, y vertió todo el ramen en la cabeza del sujeto que había hecho los comentarios despectivos, haciendo que comenzara a gritar por las quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Su otro acompañante reaccionó e intentó golpear a Naruto, pero su puño fue detenido, y en cambio recibió un golpe, haciéndolo caer en una de las mesas, logrando dañarlas.

Toda la tranquilidad en el local se había convertido en un completo campo de batalla.

El rubio aun no había tenido suficiente, así que se dirigió hasta el lugar donde el sujeto del comentario se encontraba casi desmayado. Lo sujetó de la camisa y lo miró con rabia.

—¡Discúlpate con Hinata!—le demandó.

—Po… ¿Por qué debería?—al sujeto se le dificultaba hablar debido a fuerte presión que Naruto hacía en su cuello.

—No te hagas el idiota, sabes de lo que hablo. Tú estabas diciendo esos comentarios sobre Hinata.

—El único idiota eres tú… No entiendes una simple conversación. No estábamos hablando de la chica Hyuga, era de ti… No podemos entender como alguien como tu puede ser amado por ella… Vamos, solo mírate, siempre seguirás siendo… un perdedor.

Naruto lo tiró contra la pared, estaba cabreado, y lo único que pensaba en ese momento era destrozar a ese sujeto.

Estaba a punto de volverlo a golpearlo, pero una voz hizo que se detuviera.

—Para por favor—suplicó Hinata.

La peliazul contenía las lágrimas, y Naruto se percató de eso, y en esos momentos se sintió tan miserable por hacer que ella se sintiera mal. Se suponía que ambos tendrían una maravillosa cita, pero en cambio él lo echaba a perder como siempre.

—Naruto, es mejor que te vayas—le dijo el dueño del local.

 **…**

—Lo siento—el rubio sentía culpa por lo que había hecho—no era mi intención arruinar nuestra cita.

La culpa seguía atormentando al rubio, y más porque Hinata estaba callada, a lo mejor estaba molesta, era lo que él pensaba. Y Hinata tenía la razón en estarlo.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, y por primera vez desde que se hicieron novios, no estaban tomados de la mano, lo cual solo hacia el ambiente más incómodo para Naruto; pues deseaba sentir el suave tacto de sus manos. Deseaba entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, así como siempre lo hacían.

Hizo varios intentos por tomar su mano, pero debido al incidente, estaba nervioso, no sabía si Hinata apartaría su mano, y si lo hacía, lo entristecería mucho.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera?—la peliazul caminaba cabizbaja. Después de que ambos habían salido del local ninguno cruzó miradas.

—No me gustó que dijeran que eres una tonta por andar con un perdedor como yo—hizo énfasis en el "yo"

—¡No eres un perdedor!—apretó sus puños debido al enojo que sentía por el comentario de Naruto.

Para ella Naruto no era un perdedor, era la persona más increíble y extraordinaria que nunca antes había conocido; siempre perseverante con respecto a su sueño de ser hokage. Alguien que no se rendía ante cualquier adversidad; contrario a ella, por eso comenzó a admirarlo, tomándolo como un ejemplo a seguir.

—Yo siempre he pensado, que eres alguien increíble, más que cualquier otra persona—esta vez lo miró fijamente a los ojos—además, no importa lo que digan los demás… La decisión de quererte es solo mía.

—Hi… ¡Hinata!—exclamó sollozando y abrazándola en el acto—estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

Restregaba su frente con la de ella, haciendo que un sonrojó apareciera en sus mejillas.

 _ **"Gracias por estar a mi lado, Hinata"**_

 **…**

—Lamento que nuestra cita se haya arruinado, te prometo que te lo recompensaré—como todo un caballero, Naruto llevó a su novia hasta su casa— ¿Estas libre mañana?

—Mañana tengo una misión… Tengo libre dentro de una semana—todo sueño de recuperar su cita había sido destruido.

—Entonces… ¡Dentro de una semana tendremos la mejor cita!—dijo eufórico.

—Si—la peliazul asintió—estaré esperando.

Lamentablemente llegó la hora de que la joven pareja se despidiera.

Naruto lentamente comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Hinata, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de distancias, para luego posar sus labios en los de ella, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran por el suave tacto, y haciendo que sus corazones latieran de felicidad.

—D-Debo entrar—dijo Hinata después de separar sus labios. El rubio solo asintió.

Hinata entró a su casa, viendo como Naruto comenzaba a marcharse. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero algo la detuvo.

—¡Te quiero, Hinata!—Naruto gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡Yo también te quiero!—le respondió la peliazul.

Ambos sonrieron mutuamente.

 _ **"Gracias por estar a mi lado, Naruto-kun"**_

Después de eso, tendrían que ser paciente, aunque Naruto se la pasaba contando los días; pues quería ver a su novia, y era tanto la desesperación que sentía, que no estaba atento con la misión, cosa por lo cual era golpeado por su compañera de equipo. Pero no le daba mucha importancia, no importaba lo mucho que su cuerpo fuese dañado, sabía que el dolor desaparecería en el momento en que viera a su amada y hermosa Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Perdón si quedó Ooc… ¿Saben? Ya tiempo quería escribir un fic Naruhina, pero simplemente no podía, creo tuve un trauma por leer tantos Fic's sobre esta pareja, pues la mayoría de escritores ya habían creado todas las historias posibles sobre ellos, por eso no me animaba a escribir. Se que este One-shot es simple comparado con esos increíble fanfics, pero realmente quería escribir un Naruhina… Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré publicando información de mis futuros proyectos, además de que es una forma de que estén en contacto conmigo.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
